Holding devices, such as trays, buckets, pails, etc., are commonly used for holding a fluid medium, for example, paint, stain, sealer, other liquid coating, cleaning products such as window cleaning solutions, or the like, in a quantity and at a level that is suitable for loading an implement, for example, a paint roller, with a desired and controllable amount of the fluid medium for transferring and spreading the fluid medium onto a selected surface. In such circumstances, the user typically holds the holding device in one hand and manipulates the implement, such as a paint roller, a paint brush, or the like, by the other hand to distribute the fluid medium on the selected surface. When a paint roller is in use, the holding devices typically include a textured panel for controlling the amount of the fluid medium on the paint roller.